spiderman_animatedfandomcom-20200215-history
Comes a Swordsman
Comes a Swordsman is the fourth episode of Avengers: United They Stand. Plot While at the Avengers Mansion, Hawkeye and Falcon train together. After taking out the obstacles Falcon says that that was too easy and Hawkeye sets the program they are using to a higher difficulty. The training program almost kills them and after beating the program Falcon scolds Hawkeye for almost getting them killed. Ant-Men then comes over the intercom and tells the Avengers to meet in their meeting room. As everyone arrives in the meeting room Mr. Sikorsky (a representative of the U.S. government) tells the Avengers of the Mythrax bacteria which is the deadliest disease known to man. Sikorsky continues to say that Mythrax is able to destroy anything organic such a humans, animals, and plants by crystalizing it and that is why it is so important as an agent in biological warfare. However, Sikorsky tells the Avengers that a government base was broken into and that the thieves stole a vile of Mythrax and that the U.S government is asking for their help in getting it back. A short while later Wasp does research to try and find out who the thieves are. She discivers that the thieves apparently do not have any pattern to their crimes and they rob whatever place they want. Eventually the team discvers that everytime there was a Mythrax theft a certain carnival was nearby, a carnival that Hawkeye was once a memner of. Sikorsky believes that Hawkeye is helping them and attempts to get him thrown out of the Avengers. Wasp begins to doubt Hawkeye's loyality and says that only a few computer on Earth have access to information on Mythrax, such as the computers in the Avengers mansion. Hawkeye leaves angered by what his teammates are accusing him of. Ant-Man then tells the Avengers that he does not believe that Hawkeye would be involved with the thefts but they must consider the possibility that he is working with the thieves. Later that night Clint Barton goes to the circus Wasp said was always near the Mythrax robberies. As he breaks into one of the trailers Barton is attacked. However, he learns that it is his old mentor, Swordsman. Swordsman then asks how he is doing and and Barton answers that his days as Hawkeye are over and that he wishes to work with him again. Swordsman then remembers back to when Barton was just a boy and he trained him to use his bow and arrow and when they worked together to commit crimes, and that one fateful day where Swordsman was captured by the police but Barton was able to get away. Swordsman then introduces Barton to the Ringmaster, who is the leader of the Circus of Crime. As Ringmaster asks Barton why he wasnts to join then he answers that being a hero didn't pay enough. Ringmaster allows Clint to join their gang but as Clint walks away Ringmaster tells Swordsman to kill Clint if he begins to cause any trouble. The next day at the Avengers mansion the Avengers learn that there is only one major bio-chemical lab that ha not been robbed so the Avengers suit up and go to protect it. As they arrive the Avengers search the area but find nothing. However, a vehicle rams through the gate surrounding the military base and begins to fire lasers. As the van stops men rush out and begin to steal equipment. Ringmaster then orders his men to return to the trucks and he uses hypnotic powers to make it look like they disappeared. As Falcon looks into the military base he sees bombs. Ant-Man orders the Avengers to defuse the bombs because if they explode the explosion could spread the Mythrax. However, as the Avengers get to the bombs they discover that they are just an illusion. However, Redwing (ho is unaffected by Ringmasters hypnotic powers) finds the real bomb and flies it into the sky where it explodes. Redwing is injured by the explosion but not killed. A short while later the Avengers are able to track down the carnival where they carnival crew is breaking down the big top to move out. However, Ringmaster uses his hypnotic powers to make it appear that the circus vanished. This gives them time to escape. As the circus travels Ringmaster questions Hawkeye's loyality to him. However, Hawkeye says that he had no idea that they were going after the Mythrax and that it is extremely dangerous. Ringmaster then reveals that he is going to sell the Mythrax to the highest bidder. Ringmaster then tells Hawkeye that he can either help him kill the Avengers or he will feed him to the lions. However, the Avengers are able to track dow the trucks belonging to the Circus of Crime and they attack them. Ringmaster then gets out of the truck and uses his hypnotic powers to make the Avengers see an illusion of a giant snake. However, Scarlet Witch uses her hex power to make the snake go after Ringmaster himself. At that moment Swordsman fires a laser from his sword at Tigra but Tigra is able to jump out of the way. Hawkeye then joins in and begins to fight the Avengers. However, Ringmaster grabs a canister containing the Mythrax and threatens to release it unless the Avengers stop fighting him. At that moment Hawkeye and Swordsman are able to escape into the sewer. Swordsman tells Hawkeye that he wasn't sure which side he would chose but he was glad he chose to work with him. Swordsman then shows Hawkeye a bomb that will release the Mythrax and tells him that he never agreed with Ringmaster's plan to sell it. Back on the surface Redwing accidentally knocks the canister out of Ringmasters hand and Ringmaster and the Avengers discover that the container is empty. The Avengers then capture Ringmaster. Back in the sewer Swordsman says that he has conections to people with real power and that if he delivers the Mythrax bomb to them he will get a taste of their power. However, Hawkeye refuses to help Swordsman and says that he will stop him. Swordsman then uses his sword to fire a laser that destroys Hawkeye's bow. Hawkeye and swordsman then start to fight. Swordsman then makes his escape but Hawkeye stays behind to defuse the Mythrax bomb. As the bombs ounter reaches zero Hawkeye believes that he failed. However, Ant-Man grows to his normal size and reveals that he defused the bomb from the inside. A short while later the Avengers take off in their jet and call Sikorsky and tell him that all the Mythrax was recovered. Ant-Man then tell Sikorsky that they only succeed because of Hawkeye. However, Sikorsky does not thank Hawkeye and ends his video transmition with the Avengers. Falcon then walks up to Hawkeye and tells him that he is glad he is back on the team. Swordsman later reports to a group of criminals called the Zodiac and tells them that all of the Mythrax bombs were found by the Avengers and disarmed. The leader of the Zodiac, Taurus, is displeased by what he hears and orders his men to tear Swordsman into twelve pieces, one piece for each sign of the Zodiac. As the Zodiac kills Swordsman, Taurus swears that the Zodiac will kill the Avengers for interfering in their plans. Cast Camoes *Beast (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) *Hulk (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) *Silver Surfer (As a portrait hanging in the Avengers conference room) *Wonder Man (Mentioned only) *Redwing Trivia *The newspaper that Hawkeye looks at is the Daily Bugle. Category:A-Z Category:Avengers: United They Stand episodes